


[VID] Fisherman And The Sea Prince

by momosansovino



Series: All of Me Wants All of You [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Credence lost his voice, Fanvids, Fisherman! Percival, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Merman! Credence, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: † Merman AU †Percival Graves is a fisherman. Credence is a magic merman, his fish tail will automatically turn into human legs when he leaves water.Mermen don't leave water, but Credence likes fisherman Percival. So everyday he hides in water, watching Percival from a distance. And then one day he accidentally injures himself and falls into Percival's net. Percival takes care of him, giving him food and shelter.Credence is very overwhelmed and he runs back to water when Percival is out fishing. Percival thinks he saves a drowning young man, but only realizes that the "young man" is actually a merman when Credence shows up again, this time in water. Percival is amazed. They inevitably fall in love. Percival accepts who Credence is and adores him.The rumor that Percival has a "water baby" spreads. Grindelwald shows up. He wants this magical creature to himself. In front of the locals, he orders to put Credence in water and immediately the leg turns into fish tail. Percival runs back to the scene, but could not stop them from taking Credence away. Grindelwald experiments on the merman. He takes Credence's voice away and then discards him.Percival chases them, trying to get Credence back.





	[VID] Fisherman And The Sea Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WTF Colezra 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=WTF+Colezra+2018).



> Another video I made for WTF COLEZRA 2018 and Russian Winter Fandom Battle in January.

 

 

 _kissed by the sea_  
you have stardust on your skin  
my soul longs for the impossibles  
but it is all yours for take  
so when the next tide comes  
may the water take us far far away

 

_***_

**Author's Note:**

> *BGM:  
> Faun - Ólafur Arnalds  
> La Naissance - Keaton Henson
> 
> ** Combat Video Published on Jan 29, 2018  
> ***De-anonymize video Published on Mar 24, 2018


End file.
